


A Dance to Remember

by TigersPat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim is hot in leather, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, my fantasy got the better of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersPat/pseuds/TigersPat
Summary: You're out in a club, trying to get away from the world. What happens if a certain stranger starts to dance with you and there is the suggestion for more?





	A Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.. I'm back with something new.   
> Creativity struck again and I hope you like what I created.

I'd say that I'm a woman prepared for most things, expecting most things to happen in life at one point or another. However, I was not prepared for a very certain man who would not only make one of my nights more interesting but had the potential to change my whole life.

Normally I'm not someone who goes clubbing a lot. Too many people and the music isn't very good either. However, today it overcame me like a sudden urge. I needed to get out there, let myself be swept away by the people and the beat of the music.

So I got ready, putting on a pair of tight, black trousers and a top in my favourite colour. I added some make up as a final touch and, looking over myself one more time, gave a seductive and playful smile at my reflection.

Grabbing my purse, I was out of my flat a few minutes later and waving for a cab to bring me to one of the clubs nearby.

It was funny. Whenever my friends asked me to go and party with them I declined, but now I was sitting in a cab to go dancing alone. How strange I must seem to other people.

Finally the cab arrived at the destination. I paid my fee and made my way to the club. It wasn't completely full yet, but there were a few people already standing outside in a line, waiting to get in and mingle with the rest of the bodies. The music was already auditable from where I was standing so in the club it would definitely be deafening. But that was exactly what I craved.

Getting in line, it only took a few minutes until I reached the bouncer who let me in without any problems. I stepped inside and at first I was engulfed in darkness. Though after I followed the sound of the music for a few steps I entered the main hall with a big dance floor, the DJ in the middle and a bar at the right hand corner. The lights were flickering to the beat and on the dance floor was already a cluster of people, moving together and grinding against each other.

After scanning the room, I made my way over to the bar and ordered a drink. Just a small one to get my blood pumping enough to actually enjoy this whole experience before I slowly made my way to the dance floor.

At first I was left completely alone, the beat making my body move and twist gracefully between the all the other bodies. Soon, I seemed to catch the interested of a few people but with little effort I managed to show them how disinterested I was in them and their attempt to 'get to know me better'.

Just as the music changed to a slightly faster beat, I felt a pair of hands grabbing my hips while another body pressed against my back.

"It should really be forbidden to dance like this in a club. It would fit much better into a private show." A sinful, Irish lilt purred into my ear.

I tried to turn around, but the man's hands kept me pinned and he took great care to stay out of my sight otherwise. Looking down, I saw that his hands were rather pale against my black trousers but my train of thoughts stopped when he started to speak again.

"Dance with me, gorgeous. I promise that you will enjoy it." The stranger murmured right next to my ear, making a shiver run down my spine and anticipation to start tingling through my whole body.

Slowly, I started to move my body to the beat again. The music had changed again, this time to a more seductive beat and I couldn't help myself, rolling my hips against the man behind me.

This seemed to please him because with a pull from him we were standing flush together. I felt his body starting to move against mine in a very captivating way, his hands guiding my hips against him to make me aware of how much he enjoyed this whole experience.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. With every movement, I felt his muscular body move against mine and after a few minutes his shirt was sticking to my back from the heat building between us.

Rolling my hips against his erection again, I felt more than I heard the rumbled growl from the man behind me who only seemed to pull me closer. Suddenly, I pressed back against him and leaned my head back so it would rest against his shoulder, hoping that I could catch a glimpse of the man who already had my panties soaked with want for him.

However, as soon as I bared my neck to him, he leaned down to kiss and lick along my skin, making a moan escape my throat. The only new information I gathered was that he had black, slicked back hair and a very clever tongue. Closing my eyes slowly, I felt him suck a possessive mark on my skin which made me whimper in need.

"How about we take this to a more private place, gorgeous?" The stranger murmured after kissing his way up from my neck to my ear, nibbling on the shell softly. I only managed a slight nod, not trusting my voice at the moment and the music was too loud to answer anyway.

Not a second later his hand had circles my wrist and he was pulling me from the dance floor to a more abandoned and dark corner of the hall. It wasn't very closed off from the main part but it was dark enough that the people wouldn't notice what was going on.

Now that he let go of me I finally got a chance to look at the man who had seduced me with his voice alone. He was only a bit taller than me and dressed in tight leather pants and a red shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

Once we reached the corner, he finally turned around and I felt my heartbeat speed up in anticipation. His face was just as pale as the rest of his skin with dark eyes that seemed to swallow me whole while they also burned with a great hunger. I noticed how he let his gaze wander over my body in a very calculating way and he seemed to approve of what he was finding out.

I only had a moment to appreciate how handsome he actually was before I was pressed against the wall, his lips on mine in a demanding kiss. It felt amazing to have my body caught between his own muscular one and the unyielding wall behind me.

When I parted my lips for a moan, the stranger took the chance to depends the kiss and explore my mouth to his heart’s content. I tried to give him at least a bit of a fight, sliding my tongue against his eagerly, but then he pressed a knee between my legs and with another moan I melted against him.

Breaking away to get some much needed air, he grinned at me and his hand slowly slid up my body to caress my legs and settle back on my hips.

"I think it might be time to introduce myself. Jim Moriarty. Hi." He murmured in a sing song voice while lifting one of my legs up to drape it over his waist. I gave him my name and, feeling bold, I pulled him closer with my leg so his clothed erection was pressing directly against my centre.

"How about we get to know each other a little better, Jim?" I purred and slid my hand along his half way unbuttoned shirt to caress his chest teasingly.

Jim just growled pleased and pulled me into another deep kiss, which made me feel like he was sucking my soul out of me. Writhing against him, I didn't lose any time and let my hands wander down to open his trousers only to find him wearing nothing but them. With a grin, I sucked on his lower lip and started to stroke him slowly and teasingly.

I shivered when a groan of my name broke from the man's lips and his hands hurriedly undid my own trousers to push them down far enough so I could step out of one leg and wrap myself around him again.

Taking the opportunity, Jim pushes my panties to the side and started to trace along my folds with his tip. I moaned in need, fixing him with a burning gaze before murmuring over the still thumbing music.

"Fuck me like you mean it." And that he did. With another grin, he pushes roughly inside of me, stretching my walls around him so much that a scream of pain and pleasure escaped my lips.

I shivered from the sensation, not being used to this quick pace, when he started to move. It felt like he was everywhere. His hands ghosting over my body, caressing my skin and massaging my breasts, and his breath hot against my cheek before he was kissing me again to muffle my sounds.

My hands weren't idle either. Running them through his hair, I messed up his perfect style before sliding lower to caress his chest again and pull out his shirt. I needed to feel his skin against mine and, due to one of his more violent thrusts, I scratched down his back while pulling him closer. That in turn only seemed to encourage him even more because I felt his hips snap against mine harder and harder.

Moaning shamelessly, it didn't take me very long to get close to the edge, especially when Jim started to thrust right against my sweet spot. It surprised me that no one had caught us yet, but those thoughts were quickly swept away when I came, my scream being muffled by another of his dominating kisses.

While catching my breath, I felt his pace start to get a bit more uneven and the Irishman only needed a few more thrusts before he pulled out and came inside of his opened palm with a groan of my name that made another shiver run down my spine and the fire in my abdomen light up yet again.

"Fancy a snack, gorgeous?" Jim murmured with a dark grin and lifted his hand. Without a second thought I was leaning forward to slowly lick his hand clean, a soft blush covering my cheeks. He was salty, but not in an unpleasant way and I could swear that he had a fruity aftertaste.

"Good girl. If you continue like this I might want to keep you." He added with a mysterious expression while buttoning his trousers again. I watched him with a questioning look. It really was a strange thing to say but I felt my heartbeat quicken from his words, already secretly hoping that I would have another run in with him.

Once, we both were more or less presentable again, Jim pulled me close one more time to give me a deep and passionate kiss. I kissed back tender and had to hold onto him because I felt my knees give out slightly. His sinful tongue sneaked inside my mouth again as if he wanted to have one last taste before he left.

"I hope I'll see you soon, honey." He whispered against my lips before pulling away and disappearing in the crowd. I tried to look after him, perplexed as to what had happened and what he meant by his words, but once he stepped into the crowd I couldn't find him again.


End file.
